Love, the Grangers
by Madam RedRose25
Summary: Read letters between Hermione and her parents as she talks of all the incidents she lands herself in during her years at Hogwarts.
1. First Week

**LOVE, THE GRANGERS**

This is a series that will follow Hermione writing to her parents about events that take place at Hogwarts as the years go by, and their letters back. Accepting ideas from readers.

_THE FIRST WEEK_

Dear Mum and Dad,

It has been a full week here at Hogwarts and so I must tell you how my first week has been. I will start off by saying that it is strange to not simply reach over to flip on a light switch or to see a television or other such machines here. All the training I put myself through these past few months have been nothing compared to the real thing. The prefect for my House informed us with Muggle parentage we will get used to it soon. I will take you through how the ride to Hogwarts was after you guys dropped me off.

The ride took all day like I was informed it would. I admit I was nervous when I went on board, hoping to find another first year to talk to. I ended up in a compartment with a boy and two girls. The boy is in my House and his name is Neville Longbottom. The two girls were sorted into another House which is fine; I had little in common with them anyway. Neville had lost his pet toad a couple hours into the ride so I went to help him look for it. I met two other boys in another compartment. A tall boy with ginger hair and none other than Harry Potter himself! You do remember the boy I had read about in a few of my books Mum and Dad? There were of no help to find the toad, so after introductions, I left.

Finally the Hogwarts Express pulled in that evening and all us first years were taken across this great big lake the school sits on by boats! A great big man called Hagrid lead us there. We were taken into the school and into the Great Hall to be sorted into our Houses. We sat on a stool and an old pointed hat was placed on our heads and sorted us, it was very strange but exciting. The hat sorted me into Gryffindor House which is known for their nobility and bravery. I am a little surprised, I would have thought to be placed in Ravenclaw, they are known to be very bright and hard workers. But you two would not believe how wonderful this school is! It's a great big castle with thousands of staircases and the occupants in the portraits _move_! Ghosts roam the corridors and best of all, the library is full to the brim with all sorts of books. I cannot wait to explore it further when I have more time. There are four Houses at Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Harry Potter and the boy he was with, Ron Weasley, were sorted into Gryffindor too.

I share a dorm with four other girls- Lavender Brown, Parvarti Patil, Paige Anderson, and Amy Riverwide. They all seem nice enough although I can't call them my friends just yet. It's too soon to tell, plus two of them seem more interested in gossip than about learning. Speaking of, lessons so far have been amazing. For Transfiguration there is Prof. McGonagall, who is also our Head of House. She is very stern but so far I enjoy the class, it's very challenging. There is also Prof. Flitwick for Charms which is fun as well! He is a happy little wizard but teaches well. Next there is History of Magic with Prof. Binns who is a ghost. I am all ears during his lessons, there is just so much to learn about wizard history! I think I'm one of the few that like that class unfortunately. Prof. Sprout teaches Herbology which again is fascinating. I had no idea there were so many plants and vegetation in the wizard world! There is Prof. Quirrell for Defense Against the Dark Arts which is another wonderful subject, although he does stutter a lot so it is distracting. Prof. Snape teaches Potions and while a worthy subject, he is a bit cross. Many of my fellow peers warn us first years to watch out for him as he likes to favor his own House, Slytherin, and belittle the others. Lastly I have flying lessons with Madam Hooch. I have to say I do not particularly enjoy the class so far as you both know how I am about heights. But the most ridiculous thing happened Thursday!

A boy from Slytherin House took hold of a magical object of Neville Longbottom's and sped off into the air with it! Harry Potter did not take this lightly and took off after him on the school broom too! It was his very first time on a broom yet he didn't care if he fell and broke his neck, or got Gryffindor House in trouble, he had to stop the boy from Slytherin. Well he did indeed retrieve the object back, and was spotted by Prof. McGonagall who instead of punishing him, put him on the school's Quidditch team! (It's a very popular sport over here played on brooms. Silly really.) Honestly I am almost appalled at both him and his friend Ron Weasley. So far they are not setting a good example of first years, showing up late to classes and now this! Harry may be a young hero of sorts in this world, but frankly I think he is a bit of an idiot so far.

This is the extent of my first week at Hogwarts. It is a wonderful place but even here my peers behave how they did in primary school. They don't like how I get praise from the teachers and make fun when I give the correct answer. But this truly is the most amazing thing to happen for me and I wouldn't change it at all. How are things back home? Any funny stories or incidents at work? What are people saying about me being in a prestigious boarding school? I hate how I have to keep everything away from everyone but you two. I miss you both Mum and Dad, and look forward to the holidays even if they are months away. Hoping for a fast response back. You may send your letter with the owl that sent you mine.

Love,

Hermione

_Hope you enjoyed reading! A response back from the Grangers will come next. Tell me what you think and any special moments in the series you think I should have Hermione send a letter to her parents about._

_Magical love: Rose_


	2. September 16

_September 19__th__, 1991_

Hermione woke from her slumber before the other girls in her dorm. It was her birthday! She had always been known for waking early on her special day and even though she wasn't at home, she hadn't broken the habit. She was one of the first students down for breakfast, and after the others began to arrive, did the plethora of owls swoop down to deliver letters and parcels to those below. Hermione looked up from her eggs hopefully, and sure enough a barn owl flew her way and dropped a parcel and an envelope. Seeing it was from her parents she tore it open to find a birthday card and a response from her letter to them-

_September 16__th__, 1991_

Dear Hermione,

First of all- happy 12th birthday darling! We wish we could celebrate with you; it will be hard to know this is the first birthday not doing so. I do hope the owl sending this will arrive to you on your birthday with your card and gift. Your father and I are very happy to hear from you and that so far it appears you are enjoying your new school. We couldn't imagine being in a school without electricity! I do not recall that being explained when the Headmaster told us you were a witch. Are the rooms lit with candles and fires day and night? Having school in a castle sounds wonderful but tiring, are there magical methods of traveling where you need to be in such a spacious environment? Your dad wants to know if there are sports teams in school such as cricket, football, or rugby. What do students do in their downtime? There are many questions we would love to know! It is still amazing to know you are a witch; however, there is much I'm sure we all would like to know more about.

Don't be discouraged that you were not placed in the House you were expecting, I am sure there is a reason you were chosen as a Gryffindor. You are a courageous young girl and I'm sure Gryffindor House will be happy to have gained you as a member! What is your dorm like? I'm sure it is odd to share a room with other girls but I hope things go well soon enough.

Hermione, school just started, don't drop out possible friendships with your dorm mates so quickly. I'm sure you will find you have something in common with them if you try. Apparently children with 'Muggle' parentage is common for your new world so that would be a great conversation starter with your peers. Remember, never give up when it comes to possible friendships!

Dad and I are glad to hear lessons are going well. Why are we not surprised? You get dropped into this new world yet know so much about it already! Your classes sound interesting and almost like a fairy tell. Charms and potions are common things in your new world? Are potions used for evil purposes as so often depicted in books? A ghost for a teacher, how incredible and scary! What is Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts? Poor Hermione having to learn to fly, we know you aren't a fan of heights.

Your father and I remember a story about a boy that was attacked by an evil wizard, is that this Harry Potter you mentioned? What is he like? And his friend Ron Weasley? We know you are not happy with them right now but again, don't put others out of your life so quickly dear. I'm sure like the other first years Harry and Ron are just nervous. We all do stupid things and make mistakes in school so don't judge them too harshly. It sounds like what Harry did for the other classmate, Neville, was kind and brave so I will leave it at that.

Nothing too funny has happened at work beside Dad tripping on the carpet outside treatment room 3 into Mr. Baker and knocking him down! Dad said you don't need to know this, he's embarrassed. Other than that, it has been difficult to lie to family and friends that have asked about your new school. All we can say is you are doing well in your new private boarding school and are very focused on your studies. Everyone misses seeing you here dear. We cannot wait for the holidays. We hope you continue to do well and don't forget to give others a chance. You have so much to offer.

Love you and miss you,

Mum and Dad

_I can only assume Hermione's parents have been too used to hearing Hermione complain of her peers and possible friends during her life. Again, any ideas of entries you would like to see please tell, thanks. A brand-new chapter has finally been added to Harry Potter and the Unstable Crossing so please check that out._

_Magical love: Rose, April 28, 2014_


	3. November 1991

_November 1991_

Dear Mum and Dad,

Sorry this letter is so late, a lot has happened since I last wrote you. I have rewritten what I was going to send you to include it all. I will answer your questions first though. Thank-you for the birthday wishes and my gift! I have been going crazy not having a new diary to write in this whole time. And the pajamas are lovely, they look expensive. Thank-you so much. I admit it was a little difficult to spend my first birthday away from home. I did get a birthday greeting from the headmaster himself! He caught my eye after lunch and as we were in the corridor he told me 'happy birthday'. No one else did, not like I was expecting it. It's great to turn 12 in a wonderful old castle but it doesn't beat doing so with you two.

Yes the rooms are lit day and night. It really is lovely, I wish you could see. Our common room is always warm and cozy; I don't know how they keep it like that. Perhaps there is a secret set of wizards hired to do those duties while we are in class. There are a few tricks to getting to where you need to be on time but nothing too magical in terms of travel here. There only sport they play here is called Quidditch, flying around on brooms and chasing after balls. I'll explain more over the holidays Dad. It's very popular amongst those that grew up in wizard homes so that takes up a good part of one's downtime. You can also walk where you want, cool off in the lake when it's warm out, read, listen to their version of a radio, called a wireless, and do homework. I'm sure there are other things to do during free time but I haven't witnessed much yet, I've been too focused on my work.

It is a little strange to share a dorm with four other girls and I'm slowly getting used to it. Since I don't have any siblings I'm not used to waiting for the bathroom, shower, everything! And every night someone wants to gossip about things so I try to read until they stop. As far as everything else goes, things have been pretty good, but I have to tell you a change in events that occurred on Halloween.

During Charms we were being taught the levitating spell. I was sitting next to Ron Weasley during this and he wasn't saying the name of the spell correctly. So I thought I would be of help and tell him how it is done. He grew angry with me and as much as I hate to say, I ran out the room crying at the end of the lesson after I heard him tell our peers that I don't have any friends. I know it's never been easy making any in primary school, once I went to Hogwarts I thought it would be easier since I was surrounded by others like me. But knowing that hasn't been the case, hearing that really hurt. I went to the bathroom the rest of the afternoon until events unfolded during the Halloween feast. I'll explain more when I get home but I was unaware of a certain danger that was taking place that evening. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley selflessly came to my aid during the danger and together worked to get rid of it. Professor McGonagall was not pleased with what went on and took points from us, but also rewarded Harry and Ron. Long story short, I am now friends with the both of them and honestly I haven't been happier since arriving here.

They still behave like typical boys but I'm there now to lend an ear or a hand. And they're there for me as well. They stick up for me and make me laugh. Frankly things could not have happened at a better time; Harry's first Quidditch match is in a couple days and I'm helping him with knowing all he can about the sport. Like me he was brought up in the Muggle world so doesn't know much. I still think it is ridiculous how he got on the team but from what I've seen and heard, he's a great flier and I know will do great in his first game.

That is the exciting news from my end. It feels so good to finally have two friends even if they are boys. I miss everyone back home. And Dad, I am laughing about your story of tripping in the office! You always manage to put yourself in odd situations. Looking forward for the holidays!

Love,

Hermione

_Took a little longer than I wanted for this chapter for an odd reason. But thankfully it is out as I won't have as much time to write since summer classes begin the ninth! Accepting ideas for this as usual._

_Magical love: Rose, June 8, 2014_


End file.
